


hope you ask for more (than I can give)

by minhoebang



Series: The Penthouse smutilogy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Camboy Lee Know | Minho, Dance Team, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, You've been warned, a little plot, a lot of different ships, but fluff too, don't hate me, everyone knows everything but they don't at the same time, howidkdon'task, just a lot of smutty things ok?, just wait for them lol, minho is whipped, rough, shared eight room penthouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoebang/pseuds/minhoebang
Summary: Basically all 9 of them live in an 8 room penthouse and they're all horny af.





	1. If I'm going to fuck myself....

**Author's Note:**

> HI! First chapter of my smutilogy! So basically Minho is a camboy, Chan wants Minho, Minho wants Chan, and so on. ENJOY

“Let’s do that one more time. And don’t you dare look at me that way, come on suck it up.”

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and stood up. He winced and stretched his arms. Chan sighed. The captain was as tired as the rest of the dance team, it didn’t help that he had slept only two hours the night before. He knew he was being harsh, but fuck it, they needed to cut him some slack. Besides, he was doing this for them.

 

“Alright guys, let’s do this one well so we can go home and get some sleep ok?” Minho encouraged the others smiling brightly. He looked at Chan with a knowing expression and the australian nodded in thanks. They got into their respective places and the song started playing one last time.

 

Minho would be lying if he said he wasn’t tired, he was. But watching Chan dance just made him so so horny. _Fuck. Why is he so hot? And why does this happen so often? I swear I’d jump him if it weren’t for…_ “Minho? Are you ok? You look kinda… flustered?” Jisung looked worridley at his hyung, eyes as tired as Minho’s probably looked. _You mean hot and bothered?_ Minho thought to himself as he shrugged and assured Jisung that it was just plain exhaustion. He _was_ tired, but now all he wanted to do was go home and start a live cam show. _If I’m going to fuck myself tonight I might as well earn money for it._

 

Usually Minho only did cam shows on weekends, when all his roommates were busy, sleeping, or even better… out of the dorms. Minho loved getting praised, dirty talked, commanded, and most of all, paid for fucking himself. It was a complete win win situation. He had started a few months ago, when he lost his job and needed money to pay his monthly rent. Before, he did it out of desperation and necessity, now he did it because he quite simply fucking loved it.

 

They all reached their eight roomed dorm and said good night, everyone getting ready for bed. The majority of them had classes in the morning, but Chan had the day off tomorrow. So when he got to his room he locked the door and sat on his bed. He had all night to torture his dick and his goal was to cum at least three times before 3 am. He’s been stressed out of his mind and quite frankly, all he needed was a good fuck. The thing is that he didn’t really have anyone to fuck. Well there was no one he _wanted_ to fuck. Well… fine. There was one person Chan was dying to fuck. Minho.

 

The australian has been drooling over Minho for months, ever since they created their dance team. The way Minho moved his body, his thick thighs, his intense gaze, and fuck _. That ass._ Chan groaned as he felt his dick start to harden at the thought of Minho’s body. He took his pants off and propped a pillow in between the wall and his back. He relaxed on his bed and took his laptop out of the bag next to him, opening it and connecting his earbuds.

 

He slowly palmed his erection with his left hand as he opened his favorite porn site. He eyed the thumbnails, wanting to choose a good one when he decided that maybe he should go to the cam shows section. He usually finds great ones at this hour. He started looking at the models that were online when he saw one that looked strangely familiar. The model only had his chest and abs showing in his profile picture but it still tugged some strings in Chan’s mind.

 

_Lee Lee, 20, Korea._ The aussie clicked on it and two seconds later a face appeared on the screen. _Holy fuck. Is that? No. Shit. It is._ A fully clothed Minho was concentrated as he typed something on his keyboard. There was music faintly playing in the background. Chan gaped in disbelief but quicky groaned as his dick twitched.

 

Chan was going to cry, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He discovered his crush/sexual fantasy go to’s cam show. _God thank you so much_. Chan said a little prayer and started reading the incoming comments.

 

**_Hotslut32:_ ** _Lee I missed you! Can you strip for me?_

**_Crayxx:_ ** _Jesus, Lee you look fucking delicious tonight._

**_LeeHoe:_ ** _Thanks precious, it’s all for you…_

 

Minho winked at the camera and blew a kiss.

 

**_Crayxx paid 15 tokens_ **

 

“Thanks Crayxx! I hope I said your username correctly” Minho said with a smile and a little laugh. It was his first payment of the night. He usually waited about 30 min before starting to actually strip and so on. He almost always gets a big audience for his shows and he usually earned a good sum during them. Once he was even able to pay his rent with the money he earned from a _two_ hour show. He really loved his job. 

 

“Since you were the first payment of the night, I’ll give you a little reward baby! How about that?” Minho winked and bit his lower lip as he read the comments.

 

**_Dylsins:_ ** _I swear if you don’t strip in the next five minutes I might DIE._

**_Dylsins:_ ** _Like seriously, it hurts._

**_Hotslut32_ ** _: I’m so wet for you holy shit._

**_Crayxx:_ ** _Thanks Lee, can you striptease for me?_

**_LeeHoe:_ ** _Of course b! You asked so nicely too._

 

Minho licked his lips slowly, It was only a few minutes till his 30 min mark anyway so might as well start. He saw a few payments come in and smiled. This was going to be a good night. Minho said hi to a few more users and decided that it was finally time to begin.

 

Minho cued his striptease playlist and stuck his tongue out at the camera playfully. The sinful music turned a switch on the dancer as he started to move his hips seductively, hands gliding over his body expertly and gently tugging his hair. He slowly rode his shirt up to his chest and pinched a nipple whining low. The shirt fell back into place as one of his hands went toward his hips, outlining his hip bones and tugging his sweatpants down. His boxers came into view and he outlined his length with a finger. His gasp might have been a little exaggerated, but he knew what his viewers liked. The other hand outlined his abs as he rode his shirt up again. He started touching his chest as he brought a finger up to his lips. The dancer enveloped his finger with his tongue, soaking it with saliva. He brought it to one of his nipples, fondling it and moaning a little. He took his shirt off and showed his body off to the camera. He danced a little more and started directing his hands towards his black boxers. Minho lowered them enough for his tip to peek through before tucking it back in and looking sexily toward the camera. The four-song playlist ended and he smiled as he ended his dance.

 

“Oops, looks like the times up, you’ll have to wait a little more to see my cock…” He laughed and winked.

 

**_Crayxx:_ ** _Well… That was fucking fantastic Lee. I came with those beautiful sound of yours._

**_Tothunter:_ ** _You little slut! You couldn’t take those off? If I were your daddy I’d punish you so bad… or good if you know what I mean babe_

**_Hoesxs:_ ** _Fucking hell Lee! You’re better and better every time_

 

**_Tothunter paid 50 tokens_ **

 

**_Tothunter:_ ** _take those off and let me see that delicious cock of yours princess_

 

**_Hoesxs paid 70 tokens_ **

 

Minho smiled sweetly at the camera, thanked his viewers for the payments, and slowly took his boxers off. His dick sprang free, tip red and leaking. He stroked it a couple of times, spreading his precum to make the movement easier while he read the comments and smirked. _It’s bigger than expected holy shit. I always love how pink the tip is. I want to lick that precum so bad. I’d suck that cock so good I’d make you scream princess._

 

They _have_ always loved his dick, reading all the comments made Minho’s confidence skyrocket every time. The dancer posed erotically on his bed as he touched himself, sighing in satisfaction every few seconds.

 

Comments he couldn’t read at the moment passed through the big computer screen, things like “who are you thinking of lovely?” and “I wonder what he thinks about to get so needy because fucking hell.” But little did they know that all Minho had to think about was Chan shirtless and dewy after he came out of the shower to get him so desperate.

 

_Fuck. I need Chan, I want him to do so many good things to me._ He groaned at the thought of Chan touching him instead of Minho doing it himself. He moved his hand a little faster as he imagined Chan watching him. It helped him put on a show for the viewers. _Look at me Chan, don’t I look fuckable? Kissable? You want me to take your cock so good don’t you?_

 

“Look at me, don’t I look fuckable? Kissable? You want me to take your cock so good don’t you?” Minho said with a breathy moan expressing his need with desperate accuracy. Chan was melting. Just looking at Minho in that state was driving him insane. And his _sounds_ . Chan gasped as he heard Minho read a suggestion (paid for he assumed), smirking that catlike way of his. _Shit, that smirk has always done so many things to me._ The captain’s erection was soaked in precum and lube.

Chan teased his cock slowly, barely grazing his fingers over the rose tip. “I’ll pretend my fingers are yours daddy…” Minho bit his lip as he propped a pillow at his waist, lifting his ass so Chan could have a perfect view of it.

Minho brought three of his fingers up to his mouth, licking them as if they were the most delicious lollipop he’s ever tasted. His face transformed into one of desperate _want_ as he teased his tight hole with a soaked finger, showing the viewers how it pulsed in need. Chan spat some saliva on his tip as he pressed a nail on the slit, forcing a throaty moan out of his lips.

 

_“I want you to cum on that alone princess!” “I can’t believe how fucking delicious his hole looks. I want to make it mine so bad” “Holy sht Lee, I hope you have some new toys to use today!” “Make me cum daddy!”_ Chan read the comments as Minho vigorously fingered himself open with three fingers; his face was a mask of raw pleasure as he moaned and whined, bucking his hips up to me his fingers.

 

Chan just kept teasing himself, lightly moving his hand up and down his cock.

Minho took his fingers out, his hole gaping at the air, begging to be filled with Chan’s dick.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuck_. Chan’s self control went down the drain as he began to pump his dick, gasping for air as his cock finally felt some real contact. He saw little stars of light as he came all over his hand and stomach.

 

Chan was left panting as he continued to watch what Minho was going to do next. _“Please use a vibrator today! I love seeing you squirm” “holy shit you look so damn fuckable rn”_

 

**_Bangnaldo:_ ** _“Look at that little hole asking for my 10 inch cock”_

 

Minho was looking at the comments and payments as he watched the huge screen in front of the bed. He was still lying on his back, his hole still pulsing. His cock was leaking all over his stomach and he was about to lift his hand to touch it when he saw it.

He froze.

_Bagnaldo? Isn’t that what Chan calls himself while playing soccer on our free time? I know Chan watches porn and shit but could he be watching me right now?_ The mere thought of the _possibility_ of Chan watching Minho made him 1000 times hornier than he already was. He felt the rush of adrenaline as he sat up and grabbed the toys he had to the side. He needed to put on THE show.

 

“Ok guys! I have an 8 inch dildo/vibrator and my favorite interactive vibrator! Which one should I use today hm?? Remember it’s all up to you beauties!” Minho looked cute and sexy (a natural talent) toward the camera as he showed the toys.

 

**_Tothunter:_ ** _omfg please use the dildo, I want to see you fuck yourself princess_

**_Crayxx:_ ** _Can you use the vibrator first and then the dildo? I just… YOUR SQUIRMS DO THINGS TO ME_

**_Dylsins:_ ** _I vote for the vibrator, he always overstimulates himself when he uses it and I’d pay anything to see that again holy fffuuuuck._

**_Bagnaldo:_ ** _I vote for the one you like best babyboy_

 

Chan couldn’t help himself. He just had to. He doubted Minho would catch on to his username, it’s not like he’s called himself bangnaldo 100 times, only like once or twice.

 

He won’t get caught.

 

_Babyboy?? If this really is Chan, God what I’d do to just hear him say that to me._ “Ok, since I was requested to pick what I like best, I’ll use the vibrator today. But this time, it won’t vibrate when a new comment comes in, it’ll vibrate with a incoming payments! And remember, I love delaying my orgasm, and I also love overstimulation, so I won’t be done until my… let’s make it two. I’ll finish the show when I come a second time, how about that?” Minho smiled and bit his bottom lip, waiting for the responses.

“Of course! I love that idea…” “Princess, I’ll make you scream so loud you’ll be hoarse by the end of this” “Only if we have a full view of your ass in different angles (and that gorgeous leaking cock of yours of course)”

 

Chan’s cock was already leaking and he hadn’t even touched it since he came the first time. _“Only if you come untouched babyboy,”_ Chan typed and sent 10 tokens Minho’s way. He saw all the other payments coming in and he smiled. Minho deserved all the praise. No wonder he had so much flowers and gifts arriving to their apartment all the time. They really loved him, and it looked like Minho loved his work too. Chan made up his mind to talk to Minho about it the next day. He spread his precum over his sensitive tip and groaned. Minho was starting…

  



	2. which makes my moans sound better on camera. Don’t you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yes. Finally. Chan wove one of his hands into Minho’s hair, pulling lightly. Minho sucked in a breath and moved his face, resting his forehead against Chan’s. They shared breaths for a few moments before connecting their lips fervently...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I hope this is better than the last one. I had fun with this one ngl. Sorry for any mistakes, I only checked it once so don't be to harsh on me :'>

Chan stood outside Minho’s door, nervously playing with his fingers as he stared at his upraised fist. He wanted to knock, but he didn’t. 

 

_ Why is this so hard? “Maybe because you jerked off till 3:30 am watching him fuck himself?”  _ Chan’s conscience really hits him hard sometimes. He sighed and swayed on his feet. 

 

“Chan? Chaaaaan. CHAN” Chan jumped like 3 feet off the ground and turned around, finding Changbin looking at him with a confused (but quite amused) expression. “What’s going on?” Changbin whispered jokingly, as he turned toward the door and stared it down like he was about to throw fists. Chan rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose. 

 

“I’m- I have to- I mean-” Chan stuttered.  _ What  _ am _ I doing? I’m just going to talk to him. God this is so awkward. How the fuck am I going to explain this? Well, I mean, it is his work after all. Maybe he knew we’d find out at some point. Maybe this is our chance to finally fuck. I do see the way he looks at me, but then again maybe I haven’t. UYDBCkyvPiudcwYDGCouy WHY AM I LIKE THIS- _

 

“CHAN jesus hyung what the fuck? I’ll knock the door for you.” Changbin lifted his fist and knocked the door, patted Chan on the back and walked away. Changbin got to the kitchen and saw Felix pouring some cereal in a bowl. He smiled and walked up to him, hugging him from behind and burying his face in Felix’s neck. “Morning Bin,” Felix giggled softly. “I think it’s finally happening…” Changbin answered. Felix turned around and faced Changbin (who still had his arms wrapped around his waist). “Hm?” Felix looked at him in question. “Chan and Minho.” Changbin smirked as Felix’ eyes opened in realization. “Finally, fucking hell. It was about time!” Felix exclaimed. Both of them laughed out loud and said their good mornings to Innie, who came into the kitchen grumbling about starving to death in the next five seconds. 

 

“Hey Chan, what’s up?” Minho smiled sweetly after opening the door and invited Chan in. “Uh.. not much,” Chan smiled and went to sit on Minho’s bed. Minho closed the door and grabbed the towel next to Chan, bringing it up to his damp hair. He ruffled it this way and that, looking at Chan look at him up and down.  _ God, he’s so obvious… I love it.  _

 

“So Chan…” The aussie looked at Minho’s questioning expression. “Um,  I wanted to talk to you about… something.”  _ Why am I so awkward? Fuck has he always looked this good? Of course he has he’s Minho. Jesus, I’m so dead.  _

 

Minho sat down next to Chan and through the towel to the side, raking his hand through his hair. “Yeah?” Minho smiled faintly and faced Chan. He was playing with his hands and looking everywhere but at Minho.  _ He’s so cute, look how nervous he is. Damn have I always been this whipped? Of course I have. It’s Chan. I’m so gone.  _

 

“Um, yeah…” Chan finally looked at Minho and exhaled the breath he had been holding. Minho nodded slowly, lifting an eyebrow and showing Chan his best side smile. “Well-” Chan bit his lip and continued. “It’s about your work.” 

 

To say Minho burst out laughing was an understatement. “Oh yeah? What about it?” He said through little bursts of cackles. Chan relaxed and started laughing too.  _ Why was I so worried? It’s Minho.  _ “Well… I might have found out about it yesterday…” Minho smirked at Chan, his laughter finally dying out. “And?” Minho said, moving closer to Chan, passing a hand through his own hair, casually letting it fall on Chan’s thigh. Chan bit his lip and gulped. “Aren’t you surprised?” 

 

“No, not really… Jisung and Hyunjin know. But that’s because they’re rooms are next to mine and they heard my moans the first week. That’s the real reason I bought soundproof wallpaper… even though it doesn’t block my noises when I’m at my loudest, but it generally works… I think. I haven’t gotten any more complaints.” Minho laughed an airy laugh as he saw Chan’s lifted eyebrows. “The wallpaper also makes the acoustics of the room better-” He got nearer to Chan’s ear and whispered, “which makes my moans sound better on camera. Don’t you think?”

 

Chan gasped shallowly. Minho smirked at the reaction and pressed his lips to Chan’s jawline, nibbling down on it when he heard Chan’s shaky exhale. 

 

_ Fuck yes. Finally.  _ Chan wove one of his hands into Minho’s hair, pulling lightly. Minho sucked in a breath and moved his face, resting his forehead against Chan’s. They shared breaths for a few moments before connecting their lips fervently. The mixture of lips, teeth, tongue, and Miho’s intoxicating scent drove Chan wild. 

 

Chan bit Minho’s bottom lip, releasing it and taking shallow breaths of air. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment Min,” Chan said, placing butterfly kisses on Minho’s jawine. Minho sighed and placed his hand on the back of Chan’s neck. Chan met Minho’s eyes.  _ God those eyes are beautiful. “ _ Your eyes are so beautiful.”

 

Minho smiled sweetly at Chan and placed a hand on his cheek. “As  beautiful as those lips-” He kissed Chan’s lips lightly. “Chan, what took us so long?” Minho murmured into Chan’s lips. Minho locked eyes with Chan, immersing himself in the dark pool of them. Chan chuckled lightly and caressed Minho’s cheek fondly with the back of his hand. “I’ll never know.”

 

Their lips connected again, this time deeply, feeling every second of it. Like they had all the time in the world to get lost in each other. After what felt like an eternity, Chan moved his lips to kiss Minho’s jaw, sucking lightly at the spot between his neck and jaw. Minho sighed deeply at the feeling and gently tugged Chan’s curls as his head fell back, exposing more of his neck for the older to devour. Chan kissed, sucked, and bit Minho’s neck until he had him whimpering and gasping. 

 

Minho pulled on Chan’s shirt before taking his own off. Chan took his off at the same time and stared at Minho for a few seconds before attacking his lips again. Their bodies pressed into each other as they laid down on the bed, Minho on top of Chan as they grinded on each other. 

 

Chan hissed at the friction, his cock leacking inside his underwear and basketball shorts. Minho disconnected their lips and pressed butterfly kisses on Chan’s neck, moving down toward his chest, attacking a hardened nipple with his tongue. Chan arched his back and a throaty moan escaped his parted lips. Minho kept biting and kissing along Chan’s body until he got to the huge tent his dick formed. The dancer nuzzled his face against Chan’s clothed cock, biting it gently over the layers sticking to it due to it’s leaking precum. Chan grabbed Minho’s hair and tugged it harshly, earning a whimper laced moan from the younger. Chan’s hips thrusted upward into Minho’s face, he smirked at Chan’s eagerness and quickly pulled the shorts and underwear off Chan’s body. 

 

The aussie’s cock sprang free, it’s flushed tip reaching his stomach, twitching in anticipation. Minho licked his lips and locked eyes with Chan as he lightly licked Chan’s tip. Chan’s dick twitched again, “please Min,” the captain exhaled in a shaky breath. Minho smirked, “What Channie? You don’t like my teasing?” Minho licked a stripe from tip to base, squeezing it with a hand. Chan whined and glared at the younger impatiently. Minho laughed and took Chan whole cock into his mouth in a second, choking a bit as the tip reached the back of his throat.  __

 

Chan’s eyes widened as he watched Minho deep throat his cock.  _ Holy, how tf? This feels-  _ Chan moaned loudly as Minho bobbed his head up and down Chan’s cock, moving his tongue expertly. He grazed his teeth lightly along the uderside of Chan’s dick, making Chan choke on his own moan. “Holy shit Min, how- Fuuuuck,” Chan let out a deep moan as Minho kept his cock buried in his throat for a few seconds. Minho moaned loudly, loving the taste of Chan’s precum on his tongue. “If you keep this up, I won’t last very long…” Chan stated before throwing his head back as another moan escaped from his mouth. Minho separated his lips from Chan’s cock with a pop and licked his lips sensually, “No worries, you know what they say. They last longer the second round.” Minho locked eyes with Chan and smirked when he saw the older gape at him. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot Min,” Chan said breathlessly. Minho laughed airly, “Thanks _ captain _ , I try.”  _ Fuck did he just call me-  _ The younger went right back into sucking Chan’s dick. Their eyes were still connected, both moaning and groaning every now and then. Minho nibbled the tip and buried the aussie’s cock deep, choking a bit and moaning, sending vibrations from base to tip. Minho’s blissed expression and fucked-out look sent Chan over the edge. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck that feels  _ so good Minho, _ I’m going to-” Minho let go of Chan’s dick and started to pump is as fast as he could. Chan’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as he came all over Minho’s face and hand. Minho used his fingers to gather some of the cum up and placed them in his mouth, sucking and swallowing it with a groan. “You’re delicious Chan,” And he meant it too. 

 

Chan watched Minho lick his cum off his fingers, getting most of the cum off his face.  _ That’s so so fucking hot. Wait- he still has his pants on.  _ Chan waited til Minho threw the towel he used to clean the last bit of cum off his face to start taking Minho’s pants (and underwear) off. When Minho’s dick finally sprang free, his sigh of relief was obvious. His cock was dripping precum, hard as fuck and twitching in abandon. 

 

Chan’s hole tightened at the sight of Minho’s dick.  _ Maybe next time… _ Minho stood up and opened his night/work drawer. He got lube and a condom. “What, no vibrator today?” Chan asked half jokingly. “I want to feel you, and only you, today. I’ve needed it for too long.” Minho replied, getting back in bed and kissing Chan passionately. He started grinding on Chan’s steadily hardening cock, groaning and biting Chan’s lip. “I fucking love your lips so much,” Minho emphasized what he just said by biting Chan’s bottom lip again, sucking on it lightly. Chan moaned in reply.

 

“On all fours. Now.” Chan pleaded. Minho complied and stuck his bubble ass up in the air. Chan grabbed the cheeks and spanked them, loving the way his ass jiggled, kneading them harshly. Minho bucked his hips back, letting out a needy whimper. Chan smirked and circled the entrance of Minho’s hole with a fingertip, the rosy hole clenching over nothing. Chan lowered his face and kitty licked the younger’s hole.  _ Fuuuuuuuuck fuck fuck  _ Minho released a porn worthy moan. “Fuck daddy. More, please more, fuck. Put that devine tongue into my tight hole oh fuck just like that daddy right there-” Minho moaned loudly as Chan started eating him out without mercy. 

 

Chan flushed and froze. Minho whined in desperation, “CHAN.” Chan laughed a little, “You mean daddy?” Now Minho flushed, “Sorry, I shouldn’t- I mean- I just-” Chan slowly pushed a finger into the tightness of the younger’s ass, moving it around a little, “I know. Don’t worry…. I think I’m actually into it…  baby boy.” Chan took his finger out of Minho’s hole and grabbed the lube. 

 

“I think this might come in… handy. If you know what I mean.” Chan winked as Minho cringed and groaned. “Just because I called you daddy doesn’t give you the right to make bad jokes! Let’s keep that for  _ out _ of the bedroom,” Minho said with an annoyed tone, but with an amused look. Chan laughed and agreed before pouring some lube on his fingers, warming it up before finally pushing two of them past Minho’s wet rim. Minho arched his back, “Yeeees please,” he moaned and moaned and sunk his nails into the sheets. Chan stretched Minho out with three fingers for a few more minutes, Minho moaning every time Chan pressed his prostate (which was almost every. Single. time).

 

“God please just FUCK ME ALREADY,” Minho groaned as Chan took his fingers out, taking the condom from where it lay next to them. He opened it up and rolled it down his dick, pumping it with his still lube covered hands. “I know it’s kinda stupid to ask this at this point, but are you ready?” Chan asked fast. “Actually…. No I’m not.” Minho stated, turning to lay face up on the bed. 

 

Chan’s face of bewilderment lasted about 3.5 seconds before nodding and saying, “Yeah, I mean- ok, I understand, we can wait a little longer I guess” eyes still wide in surprise.  _ Wow, I knew he was perfect. He isn’t even pushing me, or pleading, or anything. I stan a respectful and considerate human being.  _ Minho blushed. “I’m kidding Chan, I just want to ride you, that’s why I wasn’t ready. You know, since I was in all fours and all…” Minho laughed as he saw Chan blink confuzzledly before laughing that adorable laugh of his. “I swear to fucking GOD Minho.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
“You think Minho ever does it on purpose? Like, I love hearing him moan and all, but we’re literally having breakfast here!,” Hyunjin groaned as he crunched on his cereal. Jeongin laughed, “It’s not like  _ you’re _ very quiet when they fuck you-” Jisung choked on his milk while Felix nodded, laughed, and patted his back as he coughed. “I need my sleep sometimes hyungs! Like jeez.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at Innie as he finished speaking. “It’s not like you haven’t been trying to get laid since you turned 18 Innie…” Changbin remarked, smirking when Jeongin flushed and rapidly got up saying he had things to do. They all chatted for a while, a loud moan interrupting their conversations every now and then (which got some of them quite hot and bothered), but they all ended up laughing and making fun of each others flushed faces. “Looks like we should turn on the a/c,” Woojin said chuckling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT PRECIOUS HUMANS I WANT TO BE FED also tell me if you want to read the Minchan fuck scene or if you want me to move on to other ships. Also make requests for ships (literally any cuz they're all horny for each other, you'll see) and stuff you want to read cuz it makes it fun for me too. I also appreciate feedback so please hit me up below lmao ok bye


	3. All for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan started to set a steady rhythm of slowly, but roughly, thrusting into the younger’s wet hole; he hit his prostate every time, Minho letting out short high pitched screams while Chan let out deep groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, It gets better at the end... I promise. ;> Please keep commenting. I swear I'll do as much requests as possible. I'll mix it up here and there but suyvafjljasd anyway THANKS FOR READING PRECIOUS HUMANS I listened to chase atlantic and rizha while working on this lol I needed the smutty inspiration

Chan’s cock was swallowed by Minho’s hole as the younger began to ride him. His hips moved sensually, as if dancing, the older’s entire dick buried inside him. Chan’s mouth hung open, utterly mesmerized by Minho’s movements. The dancer’s movements were fluid and graceful, expertally hitting the spots inside him that made him cry out in pleasure. Chan focused on Min’s swollen lips, his lean and muscular torso, his peaked rosy nipples, the way his hole made the captain’s cock dissapear. He found it beautiful. “Fuck-” Chan swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued to watch Minho, “you’re stunning Min. Utterly stunning.”

 

Minho gasped loudly as the praise registered in his brain at the same moment Chan’s cock grazed his prostate. He willed his eyes to focus on Chan; his tortured soft pink lips, the bite bellow his collar bone that would leave a bruise, his shiny dark eyes, his big hands that were placed on Minho’s waist. Minho let out a shaky breath, “It’s all for you Chan. All of it.” He placed his hands on Chan’s chest for balance as he started bouncing on his dick.

 

Chan looked at Minho’s thighs, muscles moving under his skin. Chan groaned and began to help Minho, guiding the younger’s hips with his hands, thrusting up every now and then. “Right there fuck Chan yesyesyesyes,” Minho cried out loudly, increasing his speed slightly. Chan let him bounce for a few seconds before noticing Minho’s decreasing speed due his shortness of breath. He growled and flipped them over, his dick coming out of the dancer’s hole in the process. Minho whined loudly at the loss, but quickly moaned as Chan started pounding into him with all his strength.

 

“Holy Fuc-” Minho moaned and moaned and moaned and moaned. _He really is LOUD. I fucking love it, fuck._ Chan kept thrusting into him, aiming his cock in a different angle, searching for Minho’s prostate. When Minho screamed, Chan knew he had hit jackpot. “CHAAAAN, FUCK RIGHT THERE rightthererightthere holy shit,” Minho’s moans turned into short high pitched ones as Chan increased speed, barely a second in between thrusts. Minho let out a loud moan before his face froze in a silent scream, his back arching so high he almost reached Chan’s chest. Minho’s cum adorned his stomach as he fell back into the bed limply. Chan leaned in and kissed Minho roughly, riding out his orgasm slowly before speeding up again, thrusting into him full force once again. Minho’s eyes rolled back as he choked on a whimper, the pain of oversensitivity (and the sheer pleasure of Chan’s cock hitting him right where he wanted), made tears start to roll down his face. He wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck, kissing him, the older swallowing his whimpers until they turned into moans. Chan helped Minho turn on his side as he lay beside him, the dancer’s back pressed flush against the older’s torso, as Chan continued to pound into him.

 

Minho was… a mess. To say the least. But he loved it. _FuCk I won’t be able to go to practice tomorrow. At least everyone will understant FUCk holY CRA-_ The dancer’s tears slipped from his eyes from time to time, as he moaned Chan’s name lewdly. “Chan Chan Chan Chan please please please pleasepleaseplease” Minho pulled Chan’s hair, his face buried in Minho’s neck as he slowed down his thrusts. His slow movements allowed Minho to finally catch his breath, but he didn’t want slow. Not now, not after all that. He had been at the edge. _I NEED TO FUCKING CUM AREYOUSERIOUS? NONONONO_  “Chan-” He started to fuck himself on Chan’s dick, since the older completely stopped thrusting.

 

Chan grabbed Minho’s waist tightly, “Don’t move baby boy.” The younger whimpered a quiet please as he let out a tiny sob. “ _Wreck_ me Chan. Break me. Tear me apart-” Chan groaned huskily and bit the spot between Minho’s neck and shoulder. The dancer pulled Chan’s hair again as his body arched back into the aussie. “Chan please. Fuck, daddy PLEASE-” Chan sucked a beautiful mark on that sweet spot as Minho moaned underneath him.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re just too stunning when you’re like this. You’re a beautiful chaos, a gorgeous disaster…” Minho moaned at the praise, breath hitching as he felt Chan’s dick leave his hole, positioning his dick right where he knew the younger’s prostate was located once he thrust in. Minho wanted to move, but he didn’t… he couldn’t. Chan thrusted in roughly, Minho moaning shakily, and stayed in there for a few seconds, whispering into the younger’s ear. “And it’s all because of me.”

 

Chan started to set a steady rhythm of slowly, but roughly, thrusting into the younger’s wet hole; he hit his prostate every time, Minho letting out short high pitched screams while Chan let out deep groans. _Shit I-fsjsjdb- jvij I’m cujvdnubs Cum fcdndsj jcn I need to_ Minho couldn’t even form thoughts as he felt his climax approaching. Chan felt the younger’s hole tighten deliciously around his cock. _Fuck he must be close thank GOD_ “Let it go Min, give it all to me…”

 

Minho released a short scream, that ended in blissful silence, from his lips.  His hole tightened incredibly around Chan’s dick as he came all over his stomach and the bed. The older released inside the condom, riding his high out and stopping to kiss the dancer’s neck, shoulder, everywhere his mouth could reach. Minho was lying limp, his heartbeat fast as he tried to even out his breath. Chan slowly got his cock out of Minho’s hole and sat on the bed, taking the condom off and tying it, leaning down to throw it away in the trash can next to the dancer’s desk. He then opened a few drawers and found tissues, grabbing a few to clean Minho (and himself) up. He was about to wipe the cum off his cock when he felt Minho mumble something.

 

“What was that baby?” Chan caressed Minho’s side. Minho smiled at the pet name. “I want to taste you again.” He said a little louder. “Huh?” The aussie couldn’t believe it, he thought Minho would pass out after this… “Don’t get me wrong Channie, I’m going to pass out as we cuddle, but I really want to taste you… pleeeeaaaaseee,” Minho laid face up on the bed, looking up at Chan with puppy dog eyes and a little pout that the captain dared to kiss away. They both smiled and laughed a little as they kissed, Minho’s hand wrapping around Chan’s cock as the latter whimpered, getting as much cum on his fingers as possible before bringing them up to his lips. He sucked on them and he rolled his eyes back dramatically, earning a playful slap on the arm from Chan and chuckle. “Do I taste that good?”

 

“Divine.” Minho grabbed the abandoned tissue and cleaned his stomach, hands, and tried to dry the spot on the bed. “I don’t think it’ll work like that Min,” Chan laughed airly and shut up to quietly observe the ethereal being in front of him. Minho cleaned Chan up and tossed the tissues into the trash can. He layed back down and placed his head next to the older’s. “Chan… I know this might not be what you want to here, but I’ve actually had sex with some of the other guys…” Chan exhaled and stared at him for a few seconds.

 

“It started with Jisung actually, when he found out about me, and then Hyunjin, and then I found out others were fucking each other (which I honestly thought was great) because everyone's horny as fuck and I’m sorry if you don’t like this and you know I’m also a camboy so there will be a lot of people watching me do these types of things all the time because it’s my job but I don’t want you to think lesser of me for having this kind of job (i know it’s not the typical nice job and I understand why people would have trouble with it) so I just wanted to tell you all this because to be honest I really really fucking like you but I also love a good fuck and-” Chan interrupted him with a kiss. Minho exhaled the breath he had been holding and kissed back. “Minho, you can do whatever you want, you can fuck whoever you want. But just know that you’re mine. As in my boyfriend. Because I like you too. A lot.”

 

Minho flushed at the words. “Channie I’m no one’s but myselfs’-” The older frowned at this, getting ready for the rejection. Minho laughed silently and kissed Chan again. “But I wouldn’t mind being you boyfriend one bit.” Chan grinned at the beautiful boy in front of him,  Minho beamed. They lazily made out, talking here and there. “Wait, how did I not notice that everyone was horny for each other?” Chan asked confused. “Well, number 1, you’re oblivious, number 2, we tried to not be obvious because we wanted to see how long you’d last before snapping, and number 3 you’re always in the fucking studio and GET NO SLEEP YOU IDIOT.” Minho exclaimed. Chan winced and acknowledged that maybe he tried a little _too_ hard, but he really wanted to become a producer. “Fiiiiiiiine.” Chan laughed and kissed his boyfriend. They stayed cuddled like that all day, eventually falling asleep.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Oh crap! Sorry!” Jisung closed Felix’s door and ran into his room. Hyunjin was on his bed, lazily reading something on his phone. “The fuck? Are you ok?” Jisung nodded and sat down. “It was nothing.” “Jisung, you’re pink. Magenta. Fucsia. What happened?” Hyunjin sat up and layed his forehead on Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung sighed. “I walked in on Felix playing with a toy…” Hyunjin laughed, “And?” Jisung frowned. “You know Felix’s only ever been with Changbin before and I don’t know I-” Hyunjin chuckled as he pressed a hand on Jisung’s crotch. You’re getting hard Sungie…” Jisung got even more flushed. “Seriously Jinnie?” Hyunjin laughed and bit Jisung’s cheek. “I talked with Felix recently, and I’d bet on my dancing skills that he wants us to fuck him.” “Us?” Jisung turned and faced Hyunjin. “Yes… let’s just say he looooves my lips… and maaaybe wants to taste yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this one (I also have a lot of work to do but oh well... :): Luv u who actually comment and leave kudos you're the best and it honestly makes my day so keep doing so lmao thaaanks


	4. Black Angel Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung bit Lix’s thigh a little harder, sucking for a few seconds before he stopped as he felt the younger arch his back, his nails digging into Hyunjin’s back. Ji smirked. Looks like our precious is quite a sensitive angel. I’ll wreck him just like he wants it. The older latched onto Felix’s skin, biting and sucking next to other fading bruises on the otherwise pale skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shvabsjfb I don't know how this is like 5000 words but you know? I did it. It took a while. But I did it. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES HAVE MERCY ON THIS STAY SOUL. ALSO PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK OR I MIGHT LOWKEY CRY?????? Also I have finals til next week, and then I'll update at least one a week (or two depending on the length). Anyway enjoy my cute hoes! ALSO HAPPY PRIDE MONTH DHIDHIUSHD!!! ;>

“...sorry!” Felix heard Jisung exclaim as he quickly closed the door. _Shit, he saw me didn’t he. Shitshitshitshit why do these things happen to me? What did I do? Uvuaerbvuberbfv._ Felix groaned and dropped the bright blue vibrator on the bed as he brought his hand up to cover his flushed face. He passed his hands through his hair to try and overcome his embarrassment. _I mean, it’s just Jisung… right? “Well you’ve been wanting him for some time, remember you kinda mentioned it to Hyunjin while you two were making out and-” SHUT UP as if I wasn’t embarrassed enough._ Felix’s thoughts swirled around his mind, wrapping around the direct thoughts of _I wonder if he’ll come back- why would he?-what will I say?- uvrjvbebviuabufbj_ and so on. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a while, evening out his breath. He noticed his cock was leaking and sighed. _“Doesn’t seem like you’re embarrased little whor-” CAN YOU STOP? JBCSBHBCSJJHH_

 

Just as Felix’s conscious was about to make another snarky remark, there was a knock on the door. Actually it was Hyunjin’s knock. See, the boys had special knocks so they’d know who’s knocking (it comes in handy, or so they’ve learned). The aussie’s dick immediately twitched at the recognition of who was standing outside. “Come in,” Felix mumbeled loud enough for Hyunjin to hear through the door. The door opened slowly, a wide enough opening for the two visitors standing outside of it to walk in.

 

Jisung looked sheepishly at the floor as his hand held Hyunjin’s tightly, the taller of the two slightly in front of him. Felix remembered what embarrassment was supposed to feel like as he saw Hyunjin lick his lips as he looked at the aussie splayed in front of them. “Don’t _stare_ Jinnie…” Felix said, as he grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lower half; covering his leaking cock in the process. His flushed face turned rosier by the second as he saw Jisung there, sneaking looks at him as he squeezed the dancer’s hand. “Sorry Fe,” Hyunjin laughed lightly, “you look… beautiful. As usual. Are you going to blame me for staring?”

 

Felix smiled faintly at this remark, praise. He’s always had a thing for Hyunjin’s softness and prince-like looks… so different from his own boyfriend’s looks. Changbin was all angles and muscles, someone solid to hold on to. Hyunjin was lean and flowy, someone to drown in. Jisung on the other hand… Jisung was like sunshine right before the sunset. Warm and golden, someone to jump into when you needed to feel light. Felix wanted to jump into Jisung’s warmth and drown in Hyunjin’s attentive affection.

 

Hyunjin smirked when he saw the blue toy next to Felix. _So this is the toy he was planning to use, Minho and I used it last week._ He laughed and pulled Jisung toward the bed with him. The dancer sat down and laid a hand on Felix’s exposed thigh. The aussie shivered as his breath hitched.

 

“Remember that time… a few days ago… when we were in my room playing video games… and you got angry because you lost three times in a row…. And I kissed your anger away for like…. An hour?” Felix groaned. Of course he remembered, it was the day he finally fell for Hyunjin’s lips (and he will never regret it because _holy fuc-_ ). Felix just nodded in response, looking at Jisung’s flushed cheeks. He wanted to kiss them.

 

“And remember what you said about our Sungie…” Once again, the aussie nodded, already getting distracted by two pair of lips he was ravenous for. “What did you say baby?” Hyunjin slapped Felix’ thigh hard enough for there to be a sharp sound, but not hard enough for it to hurt. The youngest of the three gasped harshly as he felt the light sting. “Come one baby… tell us,” Hyunjin massaged Felix’s thigh as he asked. The aussie sighed, “I-I said that- Sung-Sungie… I wanted to taste him.” The oldest smirked again, “oh yeah? Taste what kitten?” Felix rolled his eyes at him, but continued nonetheless (because he was secretly loving this). “I want to taste his cock on my tongue, I want him to see my hole flutter as his tongue licks it and his fingers disappear inside it. I want to taste him as he cums as he’s buried deep in my throat as I swallow every last drop of him.”

 

Jisung’s eyes widened, his rosy cheeks turning a crimson that matched Felix’s perfectly (although the aussie was covering his face with his hands again). Hyunjin cooed at the youngest’s shyness. Jisung leaned forward and grasped Felix’s hands with his own, bringing them away from his face. The youngest’s eyes got swallowed by Jisung’s, as the older spoke. “I- I want you to taste me too… but you have to let me taste you as well Fe.” Felix smiled, feeling the warmth and excitement before the jump. _Good, because I want to feel that last breath before the inevitable drown._

 

Felix sat up and immediately connected his lips to Jisung’s, savoring the first taste of the delicious sunshine. Jisung was blushing furiously as he basked in Felix’ warmth. Their kisses were in perfect sync as Felix grabbed Jisung’s hand (that was placed on his cheek) and brought it up to his own hair. Jisung grabbed the hair lightly, running his hands through it. Felix smiled into the kiss. _Oh darling, I might be one of the shyest guys out there… but believe me. I’m not made out of crystal._

 

Sung felt Felix’s hand on his own again, this time threading the fingers together in between strands of hair. He tugged harshly, lips separating as his head fell back as he exposed his neck. Sung gaped at him. _That’s right Sungie, your precious Fe’s made out of metallic glass._ Felix looked back at the older and smirked. He leaned forward, his lips pressing on the beginning of Ji’s jawline before whispering… “I bend before I break.”

 

Hyunjin’s breath hitched as Felix bit Jisung’s neck as he gasped. The dancer smirked, he knew Jisung would be surprised; he himself was the first time he made out with Felix, of course they hadn’t gone further because of time and space… but enough happened those times for Hyunjin to know Felix’s demeanor in the bedroom. The demonic smirk contrasting so harshly with his angelic smile made Jisung look at Hyunjin in amazement.

 

Hyunjin laughed silently as Fe glanced toward him biting his lip. _They probably forgot I was here those dumbasse-”_ And there was Felix, kissing him like he was the last person on earth and the only joy left in his miserable apocalyptic existence was Jinnie’s lips. (Of course the oldest wasn’t complaining). Hyunjin stretched his arm toward Jisung, the younger putting his own hand on Jinnie’s outstretched palm.

 

Sung was pulled over, the oldest of the three running a hand under his shirt while Fe bit Hyunjin’s lip and quickly turned his head to kiss Ji. Felix felt Jinnie’s lips attack the side of his neck, biting down rather harshly; which made Fe moan and bite Jisung’s lip as well, which made the older yelp in surprise. “Shit, sorry Ji,” Felix laughed breathlessly. The older just glanced at the red spot on the younger’s neck. “That’s going to bruise.”

 

Hyunjin snickered. “Why the hell do you think he owns so many turtlenecks and scarves?” Felix blushed and looked to the side as Jisung’s eyes widened in an OOOOOOH moment. “Jesus Fe… can I? Can I mark you too?”  The younger outright _flushed_ . “I- Of course you can Ji.” _Mark my thighs, my hips, leave your handprints on my waist for all I care. Want. For all I want. Make me lose myself in you._ He glanced at Hyunjiin. _Both of you. God I need both of you on me._   


Felix laid himself on the bed. He breathed slowly and willed himself to open his legs for them. “Paint me all you want. I’ll be your masterpiece.” He breathed out his request, his desire. “Fuck.” Hyunjin whispered before taking his shirt off and turning toward Jisung. The want on the younger’s face was so tangible the oldest couldn’t resist his groan as he leaned forward and connected their lips fervently. Felix just watched them, bringing a hand up and playing with his nipples as Jisung’s shirt and shorts came off. Sung quickly undid Hyunjin’s pants, the older kicking his pants off and shoving all the clothes onto the floor.

 

Their hands kept touching one another in the places they knew affected the other in the best ways. Hyunjin bit Ji’s sweet spot, knowing the younger would immediately let out a short high pitched moan (he did). Jisung sucked on Hyunjin’s bottom lip, refusing to let go (knowing that it drove the older insane). Jinnie grabbed the younger’s hips harshly, pulling him flush against him as the pushed and pulled on each other.

 

 _They’re so hot holy fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck._ Felix let out a little moan when his cock twitched as he rolled his peaked nipple with a finger. Hyunjin’s lips let go of Jisung’s as the younger connected his lips to his neck, Jinnie watching Felix writhe under his own touch. He gasped as Sung nibbled his collarbone, the older pulling on his hair to separate them. Jisung let out a little whine as he was forced to look at the boy laying on the bed. He crawled toward Felix, grabbing his thighs gently, there were a few fading marks covering them already; he squeezed, making the dancer arch his back in anticipation. “Please. Please Sung pleasepleasepleaseplea-”

 

Felix was cut off by Hyunjin’s mouth biting his neck, a moan interrupting him mid-plea. “Tell us angel, tell us what you want.” The oldest kissed Fe’s temple. “I- I just want _you._ ” Jinnie smiled. Jisung kissed the inside of Felix’s thigh, slowly peppering kisses all over it. Hyunjin’s lips made their way up to the youngest’s, kissing him slowly, nibbling his bottom lip every now and then, their tongues tangling and untangling. Lix’s hands didn’t know who’s hair to grab onto. Jisung lightly bit Felix’s thigh experimentally, wanting to see just how sensitive their Fe was. A choked out groan rang through the heated air; it was Hyunjin’s, and Sung recognized it to be the kind of sound that escapes from Jinnie when his full bottom lip is bitten particularly hard on.

 

Jisung bit Lix’s thigh a little harder, sucking for a few seconds before he stopped as he felt the younger arch his back, his nails digging into Hyunjin’s back. Ji smirked. _Looks like our precious is quite a sensitive angel. I’ll wreck him just like he wants it._ The older latched onto Felix’s skin, biting and sucking next to other fading bruises on the otherwise pale skin. Fe’s little noises grew louder as Hyunjin started attacking his neck, biting Felix’s sweet spot before going down to suck and kiss his shoulders and chest. By the time Felix was covered in red bruising marks, all three were completely naked, fully erect, and leaking.

 

“Where do you keep the lube?” Hyunjin asked, as he got up from the bed. “It’s in that drawer over there.” Felix said, still recovering his breath from all the stimulation he got from the two older boys. “How about Ji opens you up, while you watch me open myself up? You can take me as he takes you… yeah?” Hyunjin asked lightly as he retrieved the lube and two condoms from the drawer. He turned around to see Felix’s lips covering Sung’s dick, sucking and licking the rose colored tip before making the entire thing disappear between his lips. Jisung threw his head back, moaning. He turned his head to the side, glancing at Hyunjin; who was staring shamelessly, smirking devilishly as he bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow at Sung. The younger just shook his head, letting out a little gasp as he felt Felix gag slightly, the youngest moaning through it anyway.

 

 _Fuck this feels incredible, I didn’t expect him to be able to do this but holy damn._ Jisung pulled on Fe’s hair, remembering how much the dancer had liked that before. Lix mewled around his cock as he kept swallowing around it. “I hate to interrupt but if I don’t get some relief soon I will actually cry.” Felix let go of Sung’s dick immediately (neither of them complained, they hated seeing the older cr, even if it was obvious he wasn’t going to), so with a little yelp, Felix fell back as he was tackled by Jisung (who left little kisses all over his face). The youngest giggled at the kisses, feeling the bed dip next to him. Jisung lifted himself up, accepting the lube from Hyunjin, who had already lathered his fingers with it. He lay down in a position he knew both Felix and Jisung would be able to see his fingers as they disappeared into his ass.   


“Ji baby, c’mere.” Jisung leaned forward, connecting his lips with the others’. “Hey, I think we should give him a number 5, don’t you think he deserves that?” Hyunjin whispered to Jisung. The younger gasped and nodded before placing another kiss on the older boy’s lips. He went back to Felix, the younger had his eyes closed, as if mentally preparing for what’s to come. _Cute, our little Fe’s preparing himself, I wonder if he does this everytime or- wait. That’s not the look an angel would give me if I were about to fuck him till he couldn’t think.”_

 

Felix’s smile came straight out of hell, his gaze dripped lust like tears, his new bruises looked less like flower petals and more like little warning signs, painted onto the gates of sin. Jisung’s eyes widened, and his expression darkened accordingly. Felix noticed and smirked, spreading his bruised thighs even farther, an invitation. No. A dare. _Oh angel, looks like we both got the black wings tonight huh?_

 

Sung licked a stripe on the inside of Fe’s thigh and smirked, moving his eyes toward Hyunjin. Lix glanced at Hyunjin as the older poured some lube over his fingers, tossing the bottle to Ji. The boy opened it up and poured some on his fingers as well, winking at Felix. “Look at me angel.” Hyunjin called to Felix. He glanced over to the oldest, who was slowly teasing his hole with wet fingertips. Felix’s breath hitched as he noticed Jisung’s own finger lightly teasing his hole in time with Jinnie’s. The oldest kept teasing, gasping as he slowly pushed a finger in and and out again, lightly rubbing as his hole pulsated in need. Felix moaned as Jisung did the exact same thing Hyunjin was doing with his fingers. _Holy shit. I’m watching him but I’m also feeling exactly what he’s feeling at the same time?? Like? What the actual fu-_ Felix gasped as Hyunjin added two fingers in one go, making Jisung do the same thing. Lix bit his lip hard, feeling the pain of the stretch as he saw Hyunjin’s furrowed eyebrows, obviously feeling the stretch as well. Hyunjin started slowly pumping his fingers. Torturously slow. Felix whined. _Fuck I need more more more-_ Jisung grabbed Fe’s hip harshly with the hand that wasn’t being used to torture his asshole.

 

“You little slut, pretending to be an angel and here you are. Bucking your hips, practically begging for more. Don’t you dare move. ” Felix panted as his eyes widened. Jisung smirked devilishly, praying on the inside that Lix would be ok with this. His worried dissipated as soon as the younger’s legs widened the tiniest bit. Lix wasn’t moving a muscle. “Good angel, beautiful angel.” Felix whined again, his cock leaking. Hyunjin groaned. _He’s so hot when he’s like that, Felix’s in for it now I swear-_ Lix’s eyes landed in Hyunjin, the younger pleading with his gaze. Hyunjin melted, _he’s so fucking desperate. I’ll take it easy on him. For now._ The older pushed his formerly-stilled fingers inside himself again, arching his back as he finally hit his prostate directly. At this point Felix was still not completely stretched out, but that didn’t stop Sung from thrusting in his fingers again, scissoring and moving them around mercilessly as he tried to find his prostate. Hyunjin stopped his fingers, Fe almost sobbing as Jisung stopped his as well.

 

“Pleasepleaseplease Jinnie please” Lix sobbed out. “Look how pretty our _angel_ cries Sungie…” Hyunjin said, moving his fingers ever so slightly, watching as Felix gasped and cried out as Ji did the same (stopping again). Hyunjin laughed and took his fingers out, hole fluttering around air as Felix shed a tear, looking at him and feeling his own hole fluttering. Hyunjin turned around and stuck his ass up in the air. “Fuck me up slut. We won’t touch you until my ass is as red as the bites on your thighs…” Jinnie shook his ass, knowing Felix was still trying to decide between crying out in desperation or groan in delight. A few sec passed, Lix still thinking about what exactly to do, when Jisung bit his neck. Felix’s high pitched moan was cut short when Jisung growled. “You little whore, selfish are you? Hyung asked you something, you better do it.”

 

Felix gasped at the words. _Changbin has never called me those things before. “It’s not like you don’t like it you bitch” I NEVER SAID I DIDN’T “Then stop thinking so much you hoe, if you want praise you need to do what your told”_ Felix snapped out of it and bit Hyunjin’s ass cheek, the former letting out little scream before groaning into the mattress. He hadn’t expected it. Felix smirked, the switch flicking in his brain as he spanked Hyunjin’s ass with incredible force. The older let out a high pitched “ _oh shit_ ” as he felt the sting. He was used to Ji or Minho starting his spanking slow, but Felix had gone right to it. Jisung started kissing and biting Felix’s body, starting from the neck, biting his shoulders, scratching his back; as the younger kept spanking, and sometimes biting, Hyunjin’s ass.

 

Jinnie was trembling, his ass cheeks dark pink, his other cheeks wet with tears of pain and pleasure. Felix spanked him for the thirty-first time and stopped, massaging the older’s ass cheeks gently, kissing them lightly. Jisung had sat down to watch a while ago, teasing his cock as he watched his hyung getting his ass cheeks painted into their own masterpiece. “Look at you two, fucking masterpieces, I’m feel a little left out.” Felix planted one last kiss onto Jinnie’s ass and turned around as the older lay down flat on the bed. Lix laughed airly. “Oh Hyung, did I do that the way you wanted darling?”

 

Hyunjin whimpered.”Your duality is literal hell Lee Felix.” Both guys laughed at Jinnie, “Maybe so Jinnie, but it makes you feel in heaven doesn’t it baby?”  Hyunjin hummed tiredly in agreement as he heard Felix move toward Jisung, kissing him deeply. Jisung kissed back, tongue battling with Felix’s, even though the younger’s didn’t put up much of a fight. Lix kissed Jisung like he needed it, needed it to breathe, needed it to survive. It wasn’t a messy kiss though, but that didn’t make it any less passionate. It was like drinking from a fountain full of sunlight, full of youth.

 

Sung was the first to break from the kiss, resting his forehead against Fe’s as they breathed a shared breath. Ji’s hand caressed Felix’s cheek lightly, his thumb outlining his lips. “You’re so-” Jisung didn’t want to use the word beautiful. Felix was beautiful, but he wanted to use a better word. A word that’d be better to describe Felix than just beautiful. “You’re wonderful.”

 

Felix still didn’t understand how he could feel himself blushing even more than usual. _These two are the death of me._ “Let’s make you feel good angel, ,hm?” Fe felt the whisper on his lips and he melted. “Ass up for me. Now.” Jisung said with a light smack on the younger’s ass. Lix laughed and did as told, feeling even more excited as before. “Jinnie baby, how’re you doing?” Felix asked, his face next to the older’s hips. Jinnie hummed. Jisung kissed the the older’s back, shoulders, and finally his cheek. “Are you still with us?” Ji laughed as he traced patterns on Hyunjin’s back. “Yeah I’m with you, don’t leave Felix hanging though Sungie” He laughed a little as he saw Jinnie press his thighs together and lightly rut against the bed.

 

“Desperate are we?” Hyunjin whined at Jisung’s comment. “No shit, I want to fuck bitch.” Felix outright laughed at the exchange of words between his hyungs. Jisung debated between his dominant side wanting to chide the older for talking to him like that, and between his desperate-to- fuck- as- well side. His hand landed heavy on Hyunjin’s still red ass. Hyunjin yelled in pain. “That’s for the disrespect.” Then he buried his face in the crevice between the older’s neck and shoulder, kissing and biting Jinnie’s sweet spot. Hyunjin moaned, fists full of sheets. “That was for empathy.”

 

Jisung went back to Felix, who had obediently stayed in the same position throughout the short interaction between the other two boys. Ji caressed the younger praingly. “Good angel, now let’s turn you into a little whore again.” Felix dug his nails into the sheets under him, trying to hold in his eagerness. He heard the bottle of lube open and close, a condom being put on a dick, he felt the tip teasing him. He whined, trying so hard to not snap his hips back into Ji. “Hyunjin baby, you ready?” _Hyunjin, fuck I’m fucking him too. Shit they’re both fucking me. Iuehrfuihdjfvn holy fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK ME ALREADY._ Lix begged with a little moan. Jisung saw that Hyunjin had positioned himself where Felix had easy access to his ass.

 

Jisung pulled away from Felix, the younger letting out a shaky breath as his felt his hyung stop teasing. “Fill up your hyung first slut, I know you want to. Besides our baby deserves it, doesn’t he?” Felix hummed in agreement (and maybe a little bit of eager desperation). He kneeled up and quickly tore open the condom packet, putting it on. He grabbed Hyunjin’s hips, marveling at the red marks on his hyungs ass. _I did that. I actually did that. Holy Fuck._ Felix groaned and pressed his tip beyond Jinnie’s tight rim. The older pushed himself back, his ass engulfing the entirety of Felix’s dick in one go. Lix groaned deeply. The warmth surrounding him _incredible_ . _I should really do this more often OH SHIT JIS-_

 

Sung had slammed himself into the youngest just seconds after he saw Felix’s cock dissapear. Fe felt so much pleasure he didn’t know what to do, his mind short-circuited as he heard the following command: “Felix angel… Move.”

  


Jisung pulled out from Lix almost completely, his tip still inside the younger. Felix pulled out of Hyunjin, just to be filled by Jisung’s cock. _Oh my fucking JDHUS HE’S SO BIG LIKE WHAT THE FUC-_ They kept fucking like that, Felix pounding into Hyunjin with his dick as he pounded himself into Jisung’s cock. Ji took hold of Felix’s hips, guiding him in the general direction he knew Hyunjin’s prostate should be in. Hyunjin let of a loud high pitched moan.

 

 _Found it bitch_. Felix fucked into the older as hard as he could, pulling his hair and scratching his back in the process. Jisung found Fe’s prostate a few minutes later, pulling his hair at the same time the younger was letting out a little screech. “Yeah, you like that slut, fuck into me you little whore. Make Jinnie and me come in the next ten minutes and I’ll reward you angel.” Felix’s high pitched chopped up moans grew as he moved his hips erratically, his own hands moving to pull on his hair, nails digging into Hyunjin’s hips as he pushed and pulled the boy’s hips to meet his aching cock.

 

Felix kept moving like his life depended on it, rhythm’s be damned. _Fuck I need to come “I mean if you come now you’ll get punished and you know your bitch ass loves that” I need to be a good angel for my hyungs I need to get rewarded i need-_ “Fuck Fe, you’re doing so so well angel.” Jisung groaned loudly. He leaned forward and whispered huskily, “pinch his nipples for me love.” The younger didn’t hesitate. He moved his hands toward Hyunjin’s back, one of them traveling toward his nipple flicking it rather harshly. Jinnie let out a loud cry as his back arched higher than before. “More please more moremoremoremoremoremore-” The older moaned out whiningly. Felix felt Jisung’s cock push into him deeper than before, Ji pounding into him at an almost inhuman force. Lix let out a string of high pitched moans, pinching his hyung’s nipples as he felt Jisung coming, the older somehow riding out his orgasm by slamming into the younger faster than before (which made Lix pound into Jinnie faster than before as well). All three had tears of pleasure running down their faces as Hyunjin came out with the loudest moan ny of them had let out during the whole session. The oldest fell onto the bed, Felix’s cock slipping out. Felix let out a sob. _I just want to cum. Please i need i need ineed-_ Jisung hushed the younger, pulling out of him as well.

 

“You were amazing angel, fantastic, wonderful. You deserve a little recompense huh?” Felix just let out a tiny sob. “Please Sungie please” He begged. Hyunjin turned around, his back on the bed, with a wince. “Don’t cry angel, c’mere and lay next to me ok?”  Felix winced as he flopped down next to Hyunjin, cock red and leaking. Sungie smiled as Jinnie leaned over Felix’s side and started kissing his neck and lips. Lix desperately reciprocated the actions, wriggling as his cock twitched for attention.

 

Jisung grabbed Fe’s bruised thighs and spread them. He pushed three fingers inside the younger without warning, making Lix moan deeply and bite Jinnie’s full lip. Felix’s hand went down toward his aching cock, but Jinnie intercepted it. “You’ll come untouched for us today ok?” Felix didn’t answer, trying to chase Hyunjin’s lips to capture them in a kiss. The older looked at Felix darkly. “What do you say slut? Coming at all is a privilege you whore, say something or we’ll leave you here on your own.” Felix’s eyes widened. “NO nonono I’ll do anything anything just let me please I need to come.” Jisung finally curled his fingers the perfect way, making Lix moan loudly. “YES oh my god yes yes yes yes please-”

 

Hyunjin attacked the younger’s lips again, hand pulling hair just like Fe liked it. “You little bitch, you like the pain don’t you?” Jinnie bit Felix’s bottom lip harshly, pulling at it, making the younger groan. Jisung picked up speed with his fingers and grabbed the forgotten toy from where it was left earlier. _Great. It vibrates to._ He swiftly replaced his fingers with the toy, turning the vibration to the highest one right away. Felix let out a scream-like moan as he felt the vibration right on his postrate. “Shit shit shit please harder wreck me break me love me ANYTHING pleasepleasepleaseplease-”  Jisung started fucking the younger with the blue dildo, the younger coming even more undone than anyone would expect. “That’s right whore, you like that? Taking a fake dick so good? You like it better than hyung’s slut? Look at me and tell me.” Jisung’s voice made Felix and Hyunjin separate. Felix moaned and nodded vigourosly. “Yes what? You like this better than hyung’s dick you cock whore?”

 

“No- no I like hyungs cock better. So much better.”

 

“Good, that’s what I like to hear angel.”

 

Hyunjin went back to devouring Felix’s lips as the younger started crying again, feeling overwhelmed again. One of Jinnie’s hands went to pinch Fe’s nipples while the other pulled at his hair harshly. The older pulled Lix’s bottom lip between his teeth. With a few more thrusts of the dildo and Hyunjin’s overwhelming ministrations, Felix came all over his stomach, his cock twitching in the air as long white spurts came out of it. Jisung pulled the dildo out and turned it off, throwing it on the floor next to the clothes they’d pick up later. He went and got the wet wipes from the drawer and cleaned everyone up, laying next to the other two (who were still making out, but rather lazily). They were all sweaty and sex dazed, but Hyunjin and Jisung made sure to praise and cuddle Felix (since they knew the boy needed it… even if the older two wouldn’t admit they needed it as well).

 

____________________________________

 

Minho was sitting on the couch, cuddled up with Chan as they watched netflix. “You’d think they’d make sure that no one was home before doing it.” Channie said laughing. “Chan. The only reason they didn’t do it while _you_ were here before was because of what I told you.”

 

“No way. Seriously? They don’t care?”

 

“Like you care.” Minho said rolling his eyes. Chan laughed. “I guess you’re right.”

 

Changbin opened the door to the apartment and went in, closing it quickly as he heard a familiar (and LOUD) moan rip through the air. He sighed and walked toward the couch, dropping his ass next to Chan and cuddling beside him. “I guess today was the day.” He yawned. “With who is my boyfriend having the time of his life?”

 

“Ji and Jinnie,” Chan said, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. Changbin smiled. “Good, he’s in good hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what ya'll want next (i like it when you give me prompts too so yeeeee feel freee). I do want to do 3racha and Chanlix and hyungmin but idk when. I just really like prompts cuz they're helpful so yeah. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I want to know how I'm doing, thanks <3


End file.
